powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 2: Defenders, Unite!
Defenders, Unite! is the second episode of Power Rangers EDF and The Destiny Wars Saga. It is the debut of the GUARD airships the Scope Keys, and the Defend Changers. Summary As Calvin and Ayumi encounter Raiden, they must put their differences aside and defeat Fuden and his monster, the Obliterator. Plot Calvin helps the knocked out Raiden onto the car. Straight away, Blaster can tell this is no ordinary man. "Is he dead?" Tina asks. Ayumi goes in to feel a pulse, but instead feels a shock go through her entire body. "GAAHHH!! Careful, he's a loose wire! He just SHOCKED ME!!" Ayumi says. Raiden wakes up. "AAAAHHH!" He screams. The others scream as well. Raiden lunges at Calvin ready to rip his head off, but Calvin, in a display of strength, is able to block his punch. Calvin interrogates. "Who ARE YOU?" "I am RAIDEN! Prince Of Thunder, SON Of Amaterasu, HEIR TO THE TEN WORLDS! So I ask YOU, Do you think you stand a chance AGAINST MY WRATH PUNY EARTHLING!?!?!" He pushes Calvin out of the car, and calls for Inazuma, his trusty sword. But it never comes. "What? It should be in my hand by now!" Raiden realizes that his mother took everything from him. He's not much different from humankind now. He feels his powers sapping away. The lightning in his veins, disappearing. The thunder in his chest, extinguished. "No, NO, NOO! This can't be happening! Not to me, NO!" Raiden begins to breakdown. Calvin and Ayumi cautiously comfort him. He reveals his story to them. Once he gets to the facts about Fuden and the orb, they realize they have a common goal. Find Will Dillards, and then the Star Orb. "Then you must take me to this Dillards. We must get the orb from Fuden!" "Fuden, your brother. He attacked us." Blaster states, not too sure of Raiden. "Yep, the guy who took the rock from you was my brother. And that rock is the Star Orb. An artifact of extraordinary power. I just don't understand why Fuden would do this. Why to his own brother?" The two rangers and Raiden sit in the back, as the god pontificates about his situation, much to their discomfort. We then see Fuden, Orb in hand. He sees his entire future. "Ah, Raiden. I didn't even have to trick you this time. With this, I will become the RULER OF THE TEN WORLDS!!! HAHAHAHA!" Calvin and the others arrive at a dinner. Dillards told them he would be there. Blaster and Bell decide to stay back, to make this more relaxed. "How will we know which one is him?" Ayumi asks. "You'll know when you see him..." Blaster says. Raiden is excited to see this Dillards man. He imagines a guy with a large head. Calvin cracks a smirk. As soon as they walk in, they see him. A big, GREEN, GIANT of a man. Eating a tables worth of food. The three are shocked. Will looks imposing and threatening, as he walks up to the three. But then he speaks. "He guys! Good to meet ya!" Will is actually a pretty nice dude. He explains how he came to be: an experiment gone wrong, but soo right! He once did superhero business, but that was a while ago. He says he'll help them after a bit of convincing. He and Raiden instantly hit it off. Calvin asks "How do you fit in here?" "Dude, it's Florida! No one even cares here! I'm a regular dude!" "This Green Guy is A-OK in my book!" Raiden states. Meanwhile, a Blue Suit finishes saving people from a burning building. He flies off into the night. He arrives in his tower. We meet the man innside the suit. Ryan Royle. CEO of Royle Industries, a tech and heavy metals company. He's a flashy guy with a secret identity. He is the one who created the reactor technology G.U.A.R.D uses. But he keeps it to himself. As he turns back to normal man mode he addresses his secretary. "Ashley, any calls today?" "No Mr. Royle, but your Reactor Tech Deal with EnviroTech is up and running." Ashley Finn is a peppy and spunky intern. Ryan keeps her close at all times. But what she just said makes no sense to Ryan. Because EnvrioTech went under 2 weeks ago. Ryan then learns that G.U.A.R.D used them to get his tech. He's pissed. Returning with Will, the rangers, Raiden, and Will bond. Raiden pontificates about his war stories. Only Will however, seems enamored, as Calvin and Ayumi are smushed between the two in the car. They reach the dock, and Blaster introduces them to their new base. "Take a good look, at your home for the foreseeable future." From the waters, the Helicarrier rises. The ship, is Airborne. Will enters his office, and instantly finds the signature for the Orb. Upon doing so, he leaves. Blaster asks why, but Will says he's retired from this stuff. "That's why I was in Miami! I'm retired man! Later dudes!" Calvin fails to get the giant to stay. The next day, Calvin and Ayumi ready to get the orb back. "We're really about to fight a space man for a magic rock from a different dimension cause a giant green guy found him..." Calvin jokes. "And after that, his brother is gonna take it back to his magic rainbow planet and become king." She retorts. The two laugh. Calvin stares for a second. He then speaks. "No matter what happens, I'm glad you saved me from that implosion." He says. Ayumi takes gladness in that fact, that Calvin truly IS thankful. Meanwhile, Fuden teleports into a Ferry. He knocks out the crew, and turns the ship around, ready to plow right into the city. It speeds on. Ryan sees this on phone, and tracks the two reactors. "Bingo" "Good luck guys! This reminds me of the time Fuden and I-" Raiden says as he begins another story. The two are flown in and land on the Ferry. The look for ways to stop it, but fail to initially. The Ferry picks up speed. ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM!'' ' "WE CAN'T STOP IT!" "LETS SAVE EVERYONE FIRST THEN! YOU EVACUATE THE CITY! I'LL FACE FUDEN!" Calvin says. "UNDERSTOOD!" Fuden stands out and declares his victory. "PEOPLE OF EARTH! YOUR NEW RULER IS HERE!" Calvin attacks him, and engages in battle. Calvin matches much better now, but the armors arrive and tip the scales. But from the skies, Ryan arrives. 'The Ferry moves erratically, cars falling into the ocean. ''' "Looks like you could use some help, Tech Thief!" "Thief! Dude, just fight will ya?!??!" Calvin says. The two defeat the armors as Ayumi saves the people in the city. Will walks downtown, and sees a TV portraying the news of Fuden. He sees the Red, Pink, and now Blue Rangers fighting. He feels compelled to help. He then gets a text. From Blaster... "You never check your bags, do ya?" In it he sees another EDF CHanger, and the Green Reactor... Calvin and Ryan take on Fuden, but he see's he's losing. '''''The Ferry continues to speed, 50 miles an hour, loud and furiously "He fights and runs away lives to fight another day!" Using the orb, he teleports away. "HE- HE! DID YOU SEE THAT MAN!?!?!?" Ryan asks. "YOU'RE TELLING ME! HE'S GONE! AND THE FERRY'S STILL MOVING!" Calvin responds. Ryan flies to pull the Ferry but it's moving too fast. Calvin finds the evacuated citizens and readies himself for death. He tells Ayumi to get out of the way. She responds that people are still in the crash zone, and she's not leaving, even if she dies. Upon hearing this, Calvin begins to see past the SNAKE face of Ayumi, and realize his first judgement was wrong... Ayumi is on the ground clearing the way of citizens. Tina begs Blaster to do something, but he knows what's about to happen. Soon, Will rides in, on a tiny motorcycle. "Will!" Ayumi exclaims. "It's been a while. I haven't even streched." He puts on the EDF Changer, and places the Reactor on his wrist. He morphs, into the Green Ranger. Ayumi is shocked. Raiden is like "Woah! This reminds me of the time Fuden and I met this one-" The Ferry continues to speed. Nothing can stop it "What are you gonna do? We can't stop it!" Ayumi yells. The Ferry is a football field away from Will as he stand at the shore "Hmmph. You don't know. You don't know MY FURY!" Will, using his pure strength, stops the momentum of the Ferry. Ryan is launched back. Calvin and the citizens are knocked over. Ayumi is in shock "GRRRRRAAAAAA!!!" WIll screams as he slows the ferry to 0 speed. The day is saved "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He fist pumps after saving the day. "That's why, I didn't need to do anything. We got him back." Blaster says to Bell. Raiden begins another story as the three walk to the command. Debuts *GUARD Airship Base *Will Dillards *Green Reactor *Ryan Royle, Royle Industries, Ashley Finn *Blue Reactor. Trivia *'Comics/Movie Adapted From': Thor(2011), Thor #159, The Avengers (2012), Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Mission 2: The Devil Man’s Plot! (Chouranger counterpart) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011